Initiations, understandings and misunderstandings
by Angel281
Summary: This is a story of a young girl's initiation into the real world, a world we as basic human beings have only seen glimpses of throughout history; a world that is equal parts frightening as it is exciting. A magical world where one decision could be your salvation, but also your doom. An AU with a little cannon mixed in. Jacob/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim any type of ownership of characters from the "Twilight" Saga, i only use the characters and basis of the story to expand and create my own fictional story brought about by my overactive imagination. I do however claim the main character, Jessica McProter as my own creation along with other characters previously unknown to "Twilight".

A/N: This is my first attempt at a chaptered fan fiction and hope that any readers will bare with me. This is slightly AU with a little cannon mixed in as the story progresses. I will strive to update regularly if i receive feedback. I would like to know if people are enjoying the story as I don't want to waste my time if people don't like it.

_**Initiations, understandings and misunderstandings.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

This is a story of a young girl's initiation into the real world, a world we as basic human beings have only seen glimpses of throughout history; a world that is equal parts frightening as it is exciting. A magical word where one decision could be your salvation, but also your doom.

The story begins in England within a small little village, where a young 19 year old girl named Jenny fell pregnant after a drunken one night stand. She never got the man's name; all that she remembered off him was dark mysterious eyes, a wide beautiful smile and a sensual touch. Now Jenny was a good girl, never got herself into any type of trouble throughout her young life and strived to do her best academically to please her father the local doctor and her mother the local school teacher soo when she revealed her pregnancy to say her parents and the rest of the villagers were shocked would be an understatement. Jenny's parent's were mortified to have a daughter so young without a partner pregnant, even in the more modern times, that they believed the best decision for everyone involved was to send young Jenny off to London with enough money to last her at least 5 years before she would need to provide for herself and her unborn child with little to no contact from her parents.

At first Jenny was upset and started to blame her unborn children for the loss of her loving parent's but even though she considered it many times she could never have an abortion as it just was not in her nature. Jenny was a loving, friendly person who respected all living beings. Jenny ate right and went to all her midwife appointments ensuring her child would be healthy though she never once rubbed her stomach or spoke to the unborn being growing rapidly inside her body.

On January 16th 1994 at 12:02am in a small but clean London hospital Jenny gave birth to a baby girl with beautiful mysterious brown eyes that cried only once for a few short seconds when born, scaring the midwife who delivered her that day. When Jenny first held her daughter and looked into those little brown eyes she fell instantly in love, all the anger, resentment and disinterest she held previously for her child disappeared forever with the knowledge that the tiny being she had created was all hers and she in turn would strive to be the best mother that she could be. She named the child Jessica and Jenny knew in her heart that her baby was someone very special.

As Jessica grew up Jenny noticed some very unusual things; Jessica rarely spoke as a young child but when she was 4 years old, on a trip to the local supermarket to carry out Jenny and Jessica's weekly shop, she stopped in the middle of the store looking at what seemed to be nothing and spoke "I'm not ready yet, this body is not ready for the task you have bestowed on me your greatness please allow me to grow and be Jessica. I do not want to remember my task! Allow me to find my own way when the time is right, allow me to first grow as a child before i truly understand this world" as she spoke these words the supermarket seemed to shake with anger until again Jessica spoke

"How can i find my way and be human if you take away my free will and let me retain my memories? I ask you father to allow my mind to be blank but the memories of the mother you have gracefully given me and the memories through a child's eyes".

That day Jenny did not get her weekly shopping, instead took Jessica straight home where she told her never to speak like that ever again as people will become afraid of her but Jessica did not remember the incident so Jenny forgot after time as well, ignoring the many unusual occurrences that seemed to happen all round Jessica.


	2. Running away

_**Chapter 2**_

Now for the story of Jessica, the pale athletic pretty girl with long flowing brown hair, a beautiful kind smile and soft curves...

Jessica was only 10 when she realised there was something different about herself compared to others. She started to realise that not everyone could do the things that she could do, and that she could never tell anyone her secrets not even her mother for fear someone may try to use her in some way. That is why she decided to in essence run away at the age of 18 to a place as far as she could get leading to her discovery of how different she truly was.

_Jessica's POV_

That's it, I've finally finished my A levels with an A in English literature, mathematics, History and Geography! Now to convince my mother that taking a year out before university as well a spending that year over in America with Auntie Laura, my stepdad James sister.

I can feel the tears building behind my eyes yet again but i will not let them fall this time especially now i can hear mum's car pulling up the drive. I hope James is not with her i need this to be just me and mum. Not that I don't like my mother's husband, he's wonderful and I love him like a father, he's the only father I've ever known and I thank the gods and goddesses that he came into our lives 6 years ago, but he's just too overprotective which I suppose I can understand what with him being a police officer and all he must see lots of horrid things in London.

Here she comes; I can hear the key in the door... Breathe Jessica breath, it will be fine you're not doing anything wrong all you want to do is see America and explore the Native American reservation near where aunty lives remember that's all! I sit down at the kitchen table with my letter containing my A level results and two cups of coffee when mum finally comes through to the kitchen after putting her coat and bag away in the cloak room.

"Hi mum, had a nice day at work?" I ask as she eyes me, the coffees and the letter with suspicion. She doesn't speak straight away, just sits down and lifts her mother's day mug to her lips, taking a sip off coffee.

"It was good, but that's not what you want to talk about now is it?" I knew she would see straight through me! But it's fine I was expecting this so I just hand over my results and explain that I want to visit aunt Laura for a year, also that I already poke to her about it and she says she would love me to stay! I even explain about exploring the Native American reservation. She's listening calmly with a little smile on her face, great she seems excepting... oh no I can hear James car pulling up! No, no, no he'll tell mum it's not safe that I wouldn't be safe travelling there all on my own or some bullshit! Great!

Here he comes... "James, hunny we're in the Kitchen" mum don't tell him please just say yes, let me go then tell him please, I plead in my mind but I know it's hopeless she would never keep anything from James...

When James; who's about 6ft tall with short spiky jet black hair that looks a right mess and his cheeky smile which my mum once told me was the first thing about my 37 year old step dad that she fell in love with; walked into the kitchen he first kissed the top off my head before giving mum a peck on the lips whilst stealing her coffee that by the way i made thank you very much! Fine ill just get up and make another coffee. I pass my cup over to mum and make myself another coffee whilst James sits down and mum explains about America.

I finally it my ass back down at the table with another coffee and stare at James with my best puppy dog eyes. He just smiles before asking "Okay so you want to stay with Laura, her husband Mat and their daughter Jessica for a year?" I nod waiting for him to continue speaking "and how are you supposed to survive out there? I mean we can afford the return air travel and even give you some spending money but you can't expect to stay with your aunt without paying your way! She has your cousin Jessica to support and that not cheap what with her highness wanting everything and anything. You will have to get a job as soon as you arrive and play nice with your cousin for once! No arguing, I know she is spoiled but it's not for you to put her in her place and..." I jump up and throw my arms around him shouting thank you over and over again!

There letting me go! I'm so excited it's going to be amazing ill be able to research the reservation and find out what's wrong with me! Ohh thank you Aunty for marrying an American and moving so close to the one reservation that still believes in the old American legends! Ohh I can't wait! Yay!


	3. Arriving in Seattle

Chapter 3

_**A/N – Jessica will be now known as Jess so no confusion between her and her step cousin Jessica.**_

_Jess POV:_

I hate airports, way too many people and too much noise! Im glad to finally be on the plane, though i feel bad for leaving mum crying like that i hate to say goodbye to her but it's for the best. As soon as i can figure out what's wrong with me ill be able to cure myself then go back home and live a normal life without so many secrets, no more hiding! It's going to be amazing.

Might as well put my iPod on and listen to some music before the old lad next to me tries to make conversation. I'm so tired ill hopefully sleep the whole way to Seattle where Aunt Laura and annoying Jessica will meet me before a long boring drive to forks. Ohh how exciting! 13 hours on a plane followed by another hour in a car great!

_Third POV_

The flight from London to Seattle lands at 3am Monday morning, the airport is still buzzing with life as the passengers descend the plane and go through customs before meeting friends, family and loved ones on the other side.

Along with the London flight, a private flight from Italy arrives at the same time holding a family of seven and a young family friend returning from what they will tell people an unforgettable holiday.

As the family go through customs the family friend, Bella notices her friend from school Jessica Stanley along with her mother greeting a pretty brunet wearing a "proud to be British" t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a thick winter parker. The brunet hug Jessica's mum before shaking Jessica's hand. Bella turned to her boyfriend Edward " hmm i wonder who that is with Jessica, ever see her before?" at his girlfriend's question Edward turned to look at where he was looking .

As soon as Edward saw the girl he knew something was wrong, he took a deep breath earning the attention of his vampire family, "she's not human!" he wisped for his families ears only but as he says this, the young brunet turned suddenly and stared at Edward with big scared brown eyes before shaking her head and grabbing Jessica's and her mother's arm, leading them to the luggage collection and out of sight from the Cullen's

Edward's blond haired brother turned to his mate and wife "what.. How? I don't understand" his wife Alice asked him what was wrong, he replied "Jess that was Jess I know it! That was my baby sister I swear!"


End file.
